primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Prison
The Creature Prison was an old, abandoned warehouse that was used the base of operations for Oliver Leek's organisation. It was set up as an containment facility to hold the numerous creatures, collected from Anomaly incursions, as part of Leek's creature army. Facilities Animal containment room This room contained most of Leek's captures creatures. The creatures were contained within laser cages which had yellow frames (presumably from the future). When the lasers were deactivated their emitters would disappear into the frames and floor. "Dinner Theater" The dinner theater was a room where Leek set one or more of his creatures on to a victim(s) he had selected. Leek was able to watch via security cameras, from his office or his laptop. There was lights in the floor and a smoke machine to make it more sinister. It seemed that Leek kept his neurally controlled predator in the roof area of this room. Office Leek's office had four computer screens and two benches to work on. There was limited lighting, with majority of the only light coming from the desktops which glowed white. The floor was covered in tread plate. Other There was at least two cell blocks at the Creature Prison, both were wired up with hidden security cameras, which could be watched from the office. Through out the prison were numerous hallways, pipes, service shafts and unused control panels. 2x6 CreaturePrison 1.jpg|Animal containment room 2x7_Smilodon_19.jpg|The dinner theatre CreaturePrison,Office.png|Leek's office. CreaturePrison,Cell.png|Leek's view of a cell block. 2x7_Predator_32.jpg 2x7_Predator_33.jpg History At some point, Helen Cutter, Oliver Leek and his organisation took over the abandoned building. Leek had the creatures his men had captured via the Anomalies, for his army, kept within laser cages in the bunker's cage room. (Before and during Series 2) Episode 2.6 After Leek was discovered to be the traitor in the Anomaly Research Centre, he fled to the Creature Prison and hid there, and Caroline Steel and Helen later met up with Leek there. Nick Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Jenny Lewis later tracked Caroline's phone to the Creature Prison, and searched it for Rex and Caroline. They encountered Leek and his men, and were subsequently taken captive. Episode 2.7 Helen had Cutter taken to the Creature Prison's control room, and Leek had Connor, Abby, Jenny and Caroline placed in the dinner theatre with his captive Smilodon while Cutter watched. Cutter was able to trick Leek by short-circuiting the computer; Leek then linked his laptop to the mainframe to regain control over the system, but in doing so he unintentionally uploaded a computer virus (which he had unknowingly downloaded into his laptop from the Anomaly Detection Device) into the mainframe. The virus then disabled the Creature Prison's security system, freeing Connor, Abby, Jenny and Caroline and allowing Leek's captive creatures to run amok in the Prison. Leek and Helen then escaped, and Leek sent a Neural Clamped Future Predator after Cutter. Abby, Connor, Jenny, Rex and Caroline were able to escape the Creature Prison via a service shaft, and Cutter was able to kill the Future Predator Leek had sent after him. Leek then bragged to Lester over a video call before Cutter then used the Predator's Neural Clamp to free Leek's other Predators from his control, and the creatures then tore Leek apart. After Stephen Hart arrived at the Creature Prison, he, Cutter and Helen lured the creatures back to the Prison's cage room and planned to lock them in. However, Stephen was forced to lock himself in with them, and was killed. The trapped creatures then presumably turned on and destroyed each other. ''Fire and Water'' After Leek's death, the Creature Prison was taken over by the ARC. They kept two Deinosuchus at the Prison as they had failed to return them through their Anomaly, until these creatures could be returned to their time periods. Creatures contained Trivia *When Leek shows Connor, Abby, Jenny and Caroline the cage room in Episode 2.7, all the creatures have moved cages since Episode 2.6. *In North America, Episode 2.7 is titled "Concrete Menagerie", named after the Creature Prison. *The dinner theater and the animal containment rooms were presumably filmed using the one room. *The desks in Leek's office are identical to the ones from the ARCs labs, (Series 2) they were later used in the ARCs operation room. (Series 3). *In Episode 3.8, the building in the future city which Jack Maitland became trapped in was identical to the Creature Prison. This has led some fans to believe that it was the Prison in the future. This has also led some fans to believe that the Creature Prison was the future Anomaly Research Centre's base. 2x7creatureprisoncellblock.png|Creature Prison: Cell block that Cutter and Jenny were held in (Episode 2.7). 3x8futurecitybuilding.png|Future city: the building that Jack Maitland was trapped in (Episode 3.8). Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Headquarters Category:Anomaly operation buildings Category:Leek's Organisation Category:Places in United Kingdom